


So Precious

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Teddy Bears and Drarry Affairs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Other, Potter-Malfoy Family, Presents, Teddy Bears, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Teddy Bear. Idk title haha, but it's of the morning after, when Teddy comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, eye issue the day before and no time to edit! Drarry POV of Teddy Bear will be following soooon, in a few hours, gotta edit dat shizz. Enjoy!

“Scorp!” Teddy’s excited voice came through the floo, answered by Scorpius’ own excitement.

“Teddy Bear!” Scorpius cheered as Teddy appeared. He sent a happy greeting Pansy’s way then held out his arms for Scorpius to jump in to and attacked his little cousin with kisses.

Initially, Pansy had not wanted to get out of bed in the morning. Draco and Harry’s guest bed was impossibly soft and comforting. But (because she had responsibilities as a babysitter and excellent Auntie) she knew Scorpius would need showering and changing and breakfast, and that Teddy was coming over too. Seeing this exchange between the two now, she thought to herself, wow, _they really love each other._  
  
“I’ve been a good boy, promise! What did you get meeeeee?” Scorpius already had his eyes closed and hands out, ready for a surprise. Good thing Pansy had warned Andromeda to let Teddy know to bring something for Scorp, and Teddy assured Pansy he had just the thing.  
  
“Open your eyes,” whispered Teddy.  
  
Upon doing so Teddy whipped out a small backpack from his own backpack.  
  
“Ta-dah! A backpack with clothes inside for Teddy! You’ll have to dress him now, like when you have to get dressed. And it’s almost winter, he might get cold even if you put him under blankets.” Teddy said the latter very seriously.  
  
Scorpius nodded fervently, drinking it all in. He opened up the backpack, eyes lighting up when he saw there were day clothes, pjs, and even fancy clothes.  
  
“Wow! Oh, I love it, Teddy will love these! Thank you, Teddy Bear, thank you! Teddy thanks you too!”  
  
Scorpius wasted no time in plopping his tush right there as he started putting the day clothes on Teddy, then fitting the bag on his back.  
  
“You’re very welcome, Scorp and Teddy. And oh, look, I also have a trick for you!” As he said that, Scorpius focused back on Teddy who knelt in front of him and gave him a wink before his hair changed colour. Pansy smiled as Scorpius gasped in awe.  
  
“You look like me, you look like me!” He clapped giddily.  
  
“We look just like brothers now, eh?” Teddy smiled as Scorpius touched his hair and giggled. “I’ve been practicing my power loads.”  
  
Teddy had actually avoided morphing in front of Scorpius to avoid confusion and also in case his cousin might always wanted his hair this way or looking a different sort of way. He knew his little cousin was very clever and considerate but Teddy himself was at an age where he was working through his insecurities, half doubting himself and half not caring what the world had to say about him. He was trying to wholeheartedly embrace the amazing ability his mum had passed onto him and as much as he knew a person well, he couldn’t know _exactly_ what they would say.  
  
Scorpius gave him a speculating gaze then nodded firmly as if in conclusion of a silent thought.  
  
“Well, I love your other hair better,” Scorpius said good-naturedly, not quite understanding what those words meant to Teddy who had experienced being bullied—accused of dying his hair or that his hair was unnatural and distracting, and other such nonsense from Muggle school bullies and even teachers. Uncle Harry and his Grandma had removed him from that Muggle school when Teddy eventually told them what happened. They’d opted to home school him after that ordeal, reassuring him that those people just wanted everyone to look the same but being different is something special. It was that ‘being different’ that Teddy should nurture and cherish, not cast aside for the sake of being like others, conforming to their appearances—being just one sheep in a whole herd of them.  
  
With a small sniff, Teddy hugged Scorpius to him tightly, his hair changing back to normal. He made a desperate face at Pansy who was standing a few steps away from them, sporting the same smitten look that said _‘good Merlin, I love this sweet boy, can he get any more adorable?!’_ They both held in their trembles and silently melted at how precious Scorpius was to them.  
  
“Thank you, Scorp. I also love your hair,” Teddy said with a grin, pulling back to ruffle at Scorpius’ head, tufts of soft, blonde curls sticking up every which way. Pansy hadn't charmed it straight the way Draco would have, she quite adored the loose curly nest that resembled Harry's wild hairstyle.  
  
Scorpius beamed. “Thanks, I got it from my daddies!” This time Pansy and Teddy did slightly tremble at how incredibly cute and honest Scorpius was.  
  
“So, who’s ready for a spot of breakfast then?” Pansy suggested, clearing her voice with a cough; this adorableness was just too much for her heart.  
  
Scorpius cheered and picked up Teddy (his bear), and grabbed Teddy’s (his cousin’s) hand, making their way into the kitchen.  
  
She momentarily, silently thanked Draco and Harry for conceiving such a beautiful angel.  
  
“Auntie Pansy, your cookies are smoking!” She heard Scorpius squeal from the kitchen.  
  
“‘Burning’ is the word you want there, Scorp,” Teddy replied a beat later with a laugh. “Oh, but yeah, they’re burning, Auntie Pansy!”  
  
She cursed aloud, ran back into the kitchen and set about destroying any evidence that she had baked something (Scorpius asked if she could make cookies and she didn’t have the heart to say no).  
  
When Draco and Harry arrived that afternoon and wondered aloud if there was a weird lingering burnt smell, all three of them had shrugged in response. Pansy knew the two adults wouldn’t say what they suspected, but she smiled at them innocently all the same.  
  
The only thing that was truly suspicious however, was that Draco and Harry had _physically_ looked put together and completely the same as they did when they left the previous night. And yet, they both each had their fair share of seemingly innocent, small self-conscious touches to their own necks as if making sure they had _no marks._  
  
_Ah,_ Pansy snorted aloud at the thought. _Glamours._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Drarry POV is written across 2 chapters so chp 1: domestic fluff preceding chp 2: PWP version of Drarry snippet in Teddy Bear (lol).
> 
> Prequel fics of directly after Scorpius’ birth (actually a comic w/ implied mpreg, not a fic) + how Scorpius came to love and call Teddy his “Teddy Bear” will follow soooooooon *Update:* currently busy w/ room redecorating/job finding.


End file.
